Palabras equivocadas
by lobunaluna
Summary: Cuando no se sabe, es facil utilizar palabras equivocadas. Milo lo entendera tarde y remendara sus errores de la mejor forma que ah encontrado. (one shot o como se escriba)


_Palabras equivocadas._

-Milo, tienes que levantar estas notas-le reprendió su padre. El joven levanto su vista de la tarea, de matemáticas, que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Es biología… solo es un seis, no es para tanto.-dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿NO es para tanto cuando tienes un seis en biología y toda las demás materias tienes nueve y diez?-Milo cerró su cuaderno y tomo sus cosas.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Ah hacer mi tarea a mi cuarto…-dijo secamente, no quería discutir con su padre por un miserable seis. No le interesaba biología, le parecía una materia de niñas. Mientras hubiera un ocho al final de este semestre su padre no tendría que decirle nada.

_Secundario._

El joven de 14 años entro al colegio… la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Tendría tres horas de biología y tendría que verle la cara a la maestra amargada que impartía esas clases. Una vez terminadas las 3 tortuosas horas, Milo se disponía a salir detrás de su mejor amigo… Pero claro, su "querida" maestra tenía otros planes para él.

-Escorpio, usted espera.-El muchacho aguardo en su lugar, hasta que todos se hubieran retirado.-Por favor acérquese…-el muchacho con desgano lo hizo- Su último examen. -Milo miro la nota y abrió los ojos con notoria sorpresa "desaprobado". Su maestra solo ponía desaprobado cuando la nota era inferior a tres.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo mismo me pregunto, que le paso Escorpio. No eh pasado esa nota a la libreta aun-informo-Se que es un joven muy capaz, no crea que no eh oído las excelentes notas que tiene con los otros maestros. Por lo tanto seré piadosa y le asignare un tutor.

-¿Cómo?-Milo se sentía por completo humillado.

-Hará un trabajo final. Este es el último semestre del año. Si no quiere desaprobar mi materia. Tendrá que llevar a cabo un trabajo final y lo hará con un tutor.

-Puedo hacerlo solo…-gruño por lo bajo. Escucho que golpeaban la puerta y un chico del último año les miraba desde afuera.

-Pasa Kanon.-Le dijo la profesora con una falsa sonrisa.- Señor Escorpio, le presento al joven Kanon Géminis… él será su tutor.-El muchacho de ojos jade fue invadido por una expresión de sorpresa, que disimulo rápidamente detrás de un semblante calmo.- Géminis-miro al chico.- El joven Escorpio tiene que elaborar un trabajo final de la anatomía del cuerpo humano, usted le ayudara…

-Sí, profesora.-dijo el chico. Cuando la mujer miro la planilla, que tenía en frente, el joven le dedico una mirada asesina a Milo. Quien trago saliva.

-Bueno, si todo está hecho. Milo quiero ese trabajo para el final del semestre.- Miro a Kanon.- Espero que te sea posible enderezar a este chico.

-No será problema.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disimuladamente apretaba el puño. – Vamos…-le dijo a Milo que le siguió con la cabeza gacha. De todos los alumnos que podrían hacerle de tutor…. ¿Tenía que ser justamente el capitán del equipo de karate? Milo había tenido varios encuentros con este… Dado que él se negaba a aceptar que el chico era el capitán y le debía cierto respeto… y aparte por cierto rumor que corría con respecto al joven.

_Pasillos._

-Ni te creas que te hare la tarea…-le gruño Kanon.

-Nadie te dijo que me la hicieras…-le respondió mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios. Tenían práctica ese día.

_Vestuarios._

-Bueno…-Milo salía de las duchas y miro a Kanon que ya terminaba de cambiarse.- ¿Cómo haremos?

-¿Qué cosa?-el mayor miro al menor, que solo llevaba una toalla a la altura de la cadera. Milo se puso rojo y miro hacia otro lado… Había un par de rumores de Kanon que le incomodaban.- Si hablas de mi terrible suerte de hacerte de tutor…-le miro fijamente- El fin de semana, tengo cosas que hacer estos días y estoy libre recién el sábado.-Cerro su casillero y se retiro.

-¿Tutor en qué?-uno de sus compañeros se acerco una vez se hubiera alejado el gemelo. Dado que este tenía un hermano mayor, solo que este no estaba en el equipo de Karate.

-En biología…-gruño Milo mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a cambiarse.- La vieja bruja me puso un desaprobado y me lo puso de tutor para un trabajo final.

-¿Tema?-pregunto su compañero mientras se calzaba.

-Anatomía del cuerpo humano, ella me lo asigno ni elegir pude.-Su amigo intento fallidamente ahogar una risa.- ¿Qué?

-Sabes lo que dicen de Kanon ¿No?-pregunto su amigo, completamente mal intencionado. En esos momentos odiaba que Camus no hiciera Karate… Ángelo siempre era de comentarios desubicados.

-Sé lo que dicen, Ángelo…-gruño mientras se ponía el cinturón de su pantalón.- Y no los creo… y si fuera cierto… le recordaría que soy cinta negra…

-Y él también lo es y te ah vencido más de una vez…-le dijo el otro burlón.- Ruega que no quiera enseñarte anatomía con tu propio cuerpo…-su amigo se alejo estallando en risas. Dejando a Milo completamente rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia.

* * *

Luego de eso se encontró con Kanon a la salida, este estaba quitándole la cadena a su bicicleta y estaba junto a su hermano gemelo, quien ya le esperaba con notoria impaciencia.

-Oye… ¿En la casa de quien lo hacemos?-Kanon le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras su gemelo ahogaba una risa.

-En la tuya idiota… no te quiero en mi casa… y ya deja de recordarme que tengo que hacerte de tutor porque eres un idiota.-Le dijo cortante mientras se alejaba en compañía de su gemelo… Milo lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Poniéndose por completo rojo… Tal vez Kanon era un chico normal, estaba seguro que lo era lo había visto besándose con varias de las animadoras. Pero la risa del gemelo de este le puso en duda…

-No… no se reía por eso… de seguro sabe los rumores que corren de Kanon y le causo gracia…-dijo mientras volvía a su casa.

_Sábado._

Kanon estaba haciendo tarea de historia, mientras él con todas las ganas del mundo (léase la ironía) hacia el dichoso trabajo de Anatomía humana. Para su alivio, Kanon casi ni le hablaba… pero para su sorpresa… Le había dado una sugerencia que si le había interesado. Que empezara con el sistema nervioso y endocrino de ahí fuera intercalando esos datos con el resto de las funciones del organismo.

* * *

Estaba haciendo la parte general del sistema nervioso, no iba a pedirle ayuda a Kanon. Era claro que este no tenía la menor intención de darle su ayuda.

-Que tarea de mierda…

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de desatender esa materia…-le dijo Kanon mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

-OYE Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA, SI DESATIENDO O NO UNA MATERIA…

-Me importa…-le dijo mientras dejaba su lápiz a un lado y le dedicaba una mirada que cortaba como navaja- cuando por culpa de tus errores, me tengo que perder mi fin de semana…

-¿Que tenias planeado? ¿Coger con tu novio? Oí decir que te gusta que te la metan-Kanon le miro colérico, tomo sus cosas, las metió en la mochila y salió de la casa de Milo.- ¿eh? Que genio…-dijo algo molesto, luego se dio cuenta que tal vez se le había ido la mano- Ah que me importa… es un idiota puedo hacer este trabajo solo.

_Salida del instituto, Lunes._

Milo ya llevaba alrededor de siete de las nueve calles que separaban su casa del colegio.

-Oye idiota…-escucho que le decían, reconoció la voz al instante, la verdad que le sorprendió escucharle. No le había visto en los entrenamientos. Se dio vuelta ayándose con uno de los gemelos, se bajaba de su bicicleta y se le acercaba desafiante.

-Tengo nombre… Ka…. Oye… ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-A ti que te pasa… ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Kanon?-pregunto mientras le apretaba el cuello y le estrellaba contra la pared.

-¿Kanon? Ah…. -¿Es Saga? ¿Desde cuando se porta así…?- suéltame.

-Te hice una pregunta…-apretó con más fuerza su cuello-que no esté en el equipo no quiere decir que no sepa Karate…-le dijo al ver que el otro intentaba soltarse.

-No sé de qué mierda me hablas…

-El sábado mi hermano volvió con un ataque nervioso… Estuvo en tu casa ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Kanon?-repitió molesto.

-¿Ataque nervioso?-Milo le miro confundido, para luego ponerse en agresivo… No le gustaba para nada la situación.- Solo le dije que si tenía apuro para ir a coger con el novio, que se largara…-Ante esas palabras Saga le golpeo con fuerza en el estomago. Haciendo que Milo callera de rodillas. El gemelo le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia, le tomo del pelo y le hizo mirarle.

- La única vez que Kanon estuvo con un hombre no fue porque él quisiera… Si no porque fue obligado- Se alejo completamente colérico, tomo su bicicleta y se fue.

-¿Fue obligado?-Milo miro al chico que se alejaba a gran velocidad…-eso quiere decir…-Milo se tapo la boca y trato de reprimir las lagrimas… Kanon se tenía que soportar muchas burlas a diario con respecto a su sexualidad. Alguien había corrido un rumor de que vieron a Kanon con un hombre de unos 25 años, cuando recién comenzaba el secundario… Él cuando entro ya estaba el rumor…-Soy un imbécil…-se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

Cuando llego ignoro la pregunta de su padre y también cuando este le tomo del brazo para que volteara y le mirara. ¿Acaso estaba llorando cuando entro a la casa? No lo recuerda, entro a su habitación y se acostó en la cama.

_Secundario, viernes._

La semana paso sin penas ni glorias. Kanon se había ausentado toda la semana eso era lo único que le llamo la atención. En los pasillos cuando se cruzaba con Saga, este le dedicaba las mismas miradas asesinas que su gemelo… En uno de los recesos se llevo a Camus con él a un sitio apartado del secundario.

-Hice algo muy malo…

-¿Rayaste el auto de tu padre o rompiste algo importante que tu padre valora?-pregunto su amigo.

-Ninguna de esas cosas… te lo digo a ti por que se que guardaras el secreto Camus…-ahí le conto lo que paso el sábado con Kanon y lo sucedido el lunes con Saga.

-Milo… eso que me cuentas es muy grave…-su amigo le miro preocupado- Saga tiene sus buenas razones para odiarte y si Kanon lo hace también.

-Camus, no ayudas…-le dijo mientras se sentaba contra la pared…- quiero disculparme con Kanon, pero no sé donde vive.

-Yo si… vive a dos calles de mi casa.

-¿Enserio?-Milo le miro sorprendido dado que Camus vivía en una de las zonas acomodadas de la ciudad.

-Sí. Le eh visto salir muchas veces a él y a Saga… A la mañana temprano y a la tarde noche… siempre con el uniforme de la escuela o ropa normal.

-¿Cuándo podríamos ir?-pregunto Milo, quería pedirle disculpas al chico.

-¿El sábado?

-Está bien, espero que Saga no me corra… Pareciera que me asesinara cada vez que me ve…

-No es para menos…-le dijo el otro mientras volvían al edificio arreglándose el uniforme.

_Sábado._

-¿Viven aquí?-Milo miro desde la acera del frente la elegante casita de los gemelos. Miro el paredón y el portón enrejado. Delante de este había un policía armado.

-Tengo entendido que su padre es juez de la nación…-dijo Camus mientras cruzaban la calle.- Hola.-el policía les miro.- Buscamos a Kanon.-El hombre les miro atento mientras se acercaba a un portero con cámara.

-Elias… Acá hay unos niños que buscan a uno de los hijos del juez.-dijo cuando atendieron del otro lado. Milo vio como las cámaras de seguridad se movían.

-Ahí vemos…-respondió una voz desde la alta voz, del portero. Escucharon un sonido de ladridos de perro que le puso los pelos de punta a Milo y Camus. Ambos recodaron el "suelten a los perros" de Mr Burns. Al poco tiempo la puerta más pequeña se abrió y salió uno de los gemelos. Milo paso saliva, por la mirada de este se dio cuenta quien era.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-le dijo cortante.- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que le dijiste el sábado pasado?-el policía miro a Milo, que obviamente era el destinatario de esas palabras.

-Así que este es el mocoso idiota que altero a Kanon. -Milo paso saliva, ya era feo e incomodo tener que soportar la mirada de Saga, para sumarle la mirada del policía.

-quería pedirle disculpas a Kanon-dijo Milo al fin… para lo que fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.

-Yo se lo digo, largo-le dijo Saga no muy simpático.-ya mucho lo has alterado.

-Por favor…. Deja que se lo pida yo, no tiene el mismo valor si se lo dices tú…-dijo Milo mientras se mordía el labio nervioso. Algo le decía que Saga en cualquier momento le golpeaba. Saga pareció pensarlo.

-Revísalos, si están limpios… que pasen…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se metía hacia dentro. Milo y Camus tuvieron que vaciar sus bolsillos ante el policía y dejar que les palmeara por si llegaban a tener un alma oculta. Una vez que los califico como limpios, hizo un gesto a la cámara y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido electrónico y ellos pasaron.

* * *

Saga les esperaba del otro lado sujetando a dos dóberman de sus respectivos collares… Los chicos se miraron, esos perritos no parecían ser para compañía.

-No corran, y mucho menos caminen a prisa, porque eso les pone nervioso con los desconocidos.-dijo Saga mientras les indicaba la puerta de la casa con la cabeza. Los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo el gemelo y llegaron a salvo a la entrada. Este luego soltó a los perros y les acaricio detrás de las orejas. Saga se acerco a ellos con paso solemne y abrió una de las dos hojas de la puerta…

-Pasen.-dijo con un tono cadente de emoción, Camus pasó sin problema… Cuando Milo le siguió Saga le sujeto con fuerza del brazo- Le haces algo a mi hermano y te asesino… Mi padre es juez, por lo tanto conozco como hacer un vacío legal.-le dijo secamente mientras le soltaba, para que pudiera entrar.

* * *

Subieron a la planta alta y se dirigieron por el pasillo de la izquierda hacia los cuartos. Pasaron por uno que tenía un cartelito que decía "Saga"… O el gemelo no quería sacarlo o no podía sacarlo… esa era un gran duda que tuvieron Camus y Milo. Se detuvieron delante la puerta que decía "Kanon", Saga golpeo la puerta.

-Kanon… ¿Podemos pasar?

-Largo. No quiero hablar con nadie… menos con ése idiota.-Saga le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Milo lo pensó un poco… si la habitación de Saga esta a la su diestra, eso quería decir que las ventanas darían al patio trasero… por lo tanto… Cerró los ojos, Kanon le debió de haber visto entrar desde su ventana dado que estas darían al frente.

-Escucha… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije…-estaba por abrir la puerta, pero Saga le sujeto con firmeza la mano. Milo realizo una pequeña mueca. Tal vez Saga no estuviera en el equipo de Karate, pero tenía tanta fuerza como su gemelo de 17 años.

-Ya lo hiciste… Ahora largo, te dije que no te quería en mi casa.- Le informo desde dentro de su cuarto. Camus puso los ojos en blanco mientras Saga emitía un suspiro. Su hermano era la terquedad personificada. Sintió que le tiraban del buzo y miro a Camus que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Estas en el equipo de matemáticas ¿no?-pregunto Camus, mientras su amigo pensaba como hablar con Kanon. Era obvio que Saga no le dejaría pasar, si su hermano no les daba permiso.

-Sí. ¿Por?-Saga arqueo una ceja sin sacarle la vista de encima a Milo.

-¿Sabes de ecuaciones con más de una incógnita?-pregunto Camus-tenemos prueba el martes y todavía no logro resolver una…

-Son sencillas cuando logras entenderlas…-Miro a Milo-si quieres te lo explico el lunes…

-Milo no es tan idiota para entrar a un cuarto cuando no se lo autorizan…-dijo Camus distraído, su amigo le miro no entendiendo. Escucho como el gemelo emitía un suspiro y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Ven Camus, en cinco minutos te lo explico-le dijo a Camus, Milo se sorprendió… Ellos no tenían examen el martes y mucho menos estaban mirando ecuaciones con dos incógnitas. También tenía que sumarle que al parecer esos dos se conocían de antes… bueno vivían en el mismo barrio e iban al mismo colegio. Deberían de conocerse.

* * *

Milo se paso la lengua por los labios y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kanon, tres minutos después de escuchar como la de Saga se cerraba. Entro al cuarto del segundo gemelo, para su sorpresa era un cuarto espacioso. Todo estaba cuidadosamente ordenado y su dueño estaba echado de lado en la cama. Como le daba la espalda supuso que no le vería entrar y que tampoco escucharía cuando abrió la puerta de doble hoja.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo este sin siquiera darse la vuelta.- ¿No te saciaste con lo que me dijiste en tu casa que vienes a abrir tu bocota a la mía?-Milo se puso tenso, para luego caminar un par de pasos para quedar solo a un metro de la cama del gemelo.

-Venia a pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que te hice daño…-dijo Milo en un hilo de voz- Siempre te hice esos comentarios, perdona. -Kanon se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-No soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que esas palabras y arrepentimiento no vienen de la nada. -Kanon soltó un suspiro, abrió los ojos y le miro atento.- ¿Quién y qué?

-¿Quién y qué? ¿Qué?-pregunto perdido Milo. Kanon se paro y se quedo casi pegado a él. Milo paso saliva, ahora se daba cuenta que Kanon era más alto que él… y que en comparación con este parecía un niño.

-Quien te dijo y que te dijo.-dijo con tono tranquilo.- Ya el daño me lo hiciste, por lo tanto… Habla.

-Tu hermano me agarro a la salida de la escuela el lunes…-Milo se mordió el labio, Kanon le atravesaba con la mirada- me golpeo y me dijo que… no fue consentido.

-Claro que no fue consentido… estaba secuestrado idiota.-le dijo cortante el joven, Milo abrió los ojos aterrado. Al mismo tiempo que Kanon volvía a sentarse en su cama.- para no perder costumbre… escuchan la mitad de la versión y arman cualquier historia. Son solo un montón de rumores palabras equivocadas.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Me sucedió?-Kanon le miro un tanto sínico.- El hombre de 25 años con el que me vieron, no era otro más que un secuestrador…-le dijo cortante- ese bastardo había sido contratado para secuestrar a Saga… Mi hermano se sentía mal y falto a clases. Por lo tanto fui yo solo-Milo se sentó junto a Kanon.-Me obligo a caminar pegado a él, para que nadie viera el cuchillo… luego me subieron a un auto y comenzó mi pesadilla…

-Por que… te secuestraron.

-Mi padre estaba con un caso de Narcotráfico… me hicieron desaparecer todo un fin de semana. –dijo en un hilo de voz-tenia 14 y estaba asustado… No supe cómo reaccionar cuando ese bastardo comenzó a tocarme… -cerro los ojos-Tampoco supe cómo reaccionar cuando en la escuela comenzó a correr el rumor que yo era homosexual y que el sujeto con el que me vieron era mi novio…

-Lo siento…-dijo Milo en un susurro.

-Sentirlo, Milo.-el muchacho le miro-No borra mis recuerdos…-Milo miro atento esos ojos color jade, estaban llenos de tristeza… Se acerco a él, quería abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por todas las veces que le había tratado mal llamándole gay o haciendo comentarios al respecto. Milo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, hallándose con la sorpresa en los ojos de Kanon también… Le estaba besando, el estaba besando a Kanon.

-Lo siento…-dijo completamente rojo.- No sé por qué lo hice…-Milo comenzó a irse, pero Kanon le sujeto de la muñeca y lo atrajo de vuelta para besarlo.

Milo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso… Kanon estaba de pie junto a la cama, mientras se besaban fueron abrazándose. Milo sentía los brazos de Kanon alrededor de su cuerpo y como con una de sus manos le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente. Milo también abrazaba a Kanon… no sabía porque, pero no quería que ese beso fuera interrumpido… Poco a poco fueron acostándose en la cama de Kanon, Milo buscaba los labios de este con deseo. El mayor no se hizo esperar y correspondía al beso… Milo deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la remera del mayor y este comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Continuaron a los besos y caricias tímidas por parte de ambos… MIlo ayudo a Kanon a quitarse la remera.

-Deberíamos parar…-dijo el mayor-no es correcto…-Milo le beso los labios con pasión mientras ponía una mano de Kanon sobre su corazón.

-A mi me parece que mi corazón dice lo contrario…-Kanon le miro sorprendido, para luego volver a besar al chico de catorce años. Pasados los minutos, Kanon solo estaba en ropa interior y Milo con esta y la camisa… Que Kanon lentamente le fue quitando mientras cubría el cuello del menor con besos.

-Tú dime si quieres que pare…-dijo el mayor a su oído… Milo deslizo su mano a la entrepierna de este.

-No pararemos hasta borrar ese funesto recuerdo…-le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba con cuidado. Kanon se dejo hacer… se besaron con pasión y tocaron con timidez. Milo dejo que Kanon entrara en él… Este, con mucho miedo, lo hizo lentamente. No quería que la, seguramente, primera vez de Milo fuera igual de dolora y traumática que la suya. Milo sintió un poco de dolor, pero luego todo fue placer para ambos… Kanon dejo de envestirle lentamente para hacerlo un poco más rápido. Ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo… luego de este. Kanon salió con cuidado de dentro de Milo… el menor estaba sudado al igual que él.

-Deberíamos bañarnos… Saga y tu amigo están en la otra habitación…-Milo asintió… Tenía el olor de Kanon en su piel y no quería sacárselo… Se bañaron juntos… durante la ducha volvieron a besarse y acariciarse tímidamente… Pero nada más hicieron… Kanon no quería pasar los límites y Milo no quería obligar a Kanon a cruzarlos. Una vez aseados, Kanon le prestó un secador de pelos a Milo. De esa forma pareciera que nunca se hubieran bañeado ni nada… Aunque el sonroje en la mejillas de ambos dijera todo lo contrario.

-Kanon…-el mayor miro al menor antes de abrir la puerta…- Me gusto…-dijo por completo rojo, el mayor también se ruborizo un poco.

-A mi también…-se acerco al más joven y le beso los labios… Milo devolvió el tierno beso-Pero será nuestro secreto…-Milo asintió, lo que él y Kanon harían a partir de ese día seria secreto… Eso esperaban los dos, por lo menos hasta que terminaran el secundario.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Saga, Kanon apoyo la oreja antes de abrir o tocar la puerta… Realizo una mueca de confucion y tomo la mano de Milo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… mi hermano cuando da clases particulares a Camus no le gusta que le interrumpan.-dijo un tanto rojo-te enseñare la casa…-Milo se detuvo…-¿Qué?

-Podríamos volver al cuarto…-dijo Milo un tanto enrojecido. Kanon entendió y volvieron a su cuarto… Donde volvieron a ser uno del otro.

_Habitación de Saga._

Camus soltó un gemido de placer mientras Saga le acariciaba con sutileza… No era la primera, ni la ultima, en la que se encontraba en manos del gemelo mayor. Con Saga eran pareja desde hacía varios meses, pero lo mantenían en secreto. El único que lo sabía era Kanon que, por accidente, les había descubierto en uno de sus encuentros en los que se supone… "Camus estaba recibiendo clases de matemáticas". El menor dejo libre varios gemidos, mientras Saga le seguía envistiendo con sutileza.

-Te amo…-le susurro el gemelo mayor al oído… Camus sonrió como simple respuesta.

_Fin._


End file.
